


Requiem

by NekomimiArchives



Category: Rage of Bahamut - Fandom, Shingeki no Bahamut
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomimiArchives/pseuds/NekomimiArchives
Summary: The fallen angel caught the beginning of a twisted smirk creeping across the other’s lips before he turned away. “Well, at least you’re not stupid.” His massive wings shifted a little as a soft breeze blew through the area before folding neatly against his back once more. “Something that I’ve been planning for a long time now. Perhaps you recall me bringing it up with Lord Lucifer some centuries ago?”“You’re the stupid one here if you think you can take on the gods-““Do you really think I would start something that I won’t be able to finish?”---With a deep seated grudge against the gods, a demon has taken advantage of Mistarcia's state of cripple to put centuries old plans into action.While Azazel and Lucifer begin to make their move to kill Cain before he can start a war that no one is prepared for, archangel Sofiel once more turns to Jeanne D'Arc for help.





	1. Prologue

“Well, this is a little excessive.”

The sight that had been presented before wasn’t the worst that they had ever seen in terms of carnage. It barely even reached disturbing territories. It was more concerning than anything else.  
Human corpses littered the backstreets of a small town that no one really bothered to acknowledge existed. There was no blood. If the culprits were whom they guessed, then it would make a lot of sense.

            “A demon, perhaps?” Azazel stood beside Lucifer’s throne, his arms crossed as he looked up at the scene.

            “No doubt. A human would be incapable of this, and I doubt that the gods would slay this many humans without reason, if at all. I’d wager that the vampires are behind this.” Lucifer’s voice was even, as if this were just another minor inconvenience. At this point, that’s all it was. If he wasn’t careful, though, it could easily get out of hand. The last thing they needed was another war while they were still trying to recover from the last one.

Azazel’s brows furrowed. He couldn’t understand why the vampires were suddenly making an appearance now of all times. While they were still demons, they didn’t associate with the rest of demonkind. They were more reserved and kept to themselves, even residing in their own city away from Cocytus. “Do you think Cain knows?”

            “I’d be disappointed if he didn’t.”

Like the rest of the vampires, Cain was as mysterious as they came. Very little was known about him, only that he was the leader of the vampires and one of the oldest demons still alive after Bahamut’s third reign of destruction. Lucifer knew that he had a deep seated grudge against the Gods, and that he sought to kill both them and the humans off. He had brought up the plan with Lord Satan when he was still in control of demonkind, and later Lucifer himself. Both of whom had rejected the idea. He had disappeared shortly after that, only appearing every few decades in search of more vampires that may have surfaced in Cocuytus.

            “Should I pay him a visit?”

The demon lord didn’t answer for a moment. This could very well just be the vampires acting on their thirst for blood and nothing more. If that was the case, then approaching Cain over his kind’s natural instincts would be a bad idea. And angering Cain was the last thing he wanted to do.

At the same time, however, if this was something more, then it would be unwise to leave this situation unchecked. It could very easily mean war, and Lucifer wanted to avoid that at all costs.

In the end his fears won out and he replied, “please do. Just don’t act unnecessarily.”

Azazel snorted lightly as he turned to walk away. “That depends on Cain.”

            “ _Azazel_.”

            “I won’t, Lord Lucifer.”

 

* * *

 

 

The afternoon breeze in Tenebris was always pleasant.

Being situated in a large underground cave system, the vampires tended to spend a great deal of time in the cold. It was a blessing during the warmer months of the years, but when the weather grew cooler it was almost torturous. Cain had always urged the vampires to stay inside the city as much as they could and to only leave when they needed to feed. Feeding habits depended on each individual, but there was usually about a week or so between each meal. Being older, Cain was able to contain his natural instincts for much longer than the rest of his people, but he also had a stronger thirst by the time he left to quench his hunger.

Now that the weather was starting to warm up, the vampires were making a habit of leaving the underground city to enjoy the cool late afternoon breeze.

Cain was no different.

He had been standing nearby a smaller group of vampires, watching for any sign of potential danger, specifically human bounty hunters, when he had been approached by his second in command, Adramelech.

            “There’s a demon demanding to see you, Cain. From Cocytus. I believe he is Lucifer’s second in command.”

Cain, who hadn’t spared the vampire a second glance when he had approached, hummed thoughtfully before turning to give him his full attention.

While taller than most humans, Adramelech was on the shorter side for a demon. His golden brown hair was rakishly long and had been tied back so that it resembled a horse’s mane. Turquoise feathers extended from his arms resembling a set of wings. They weren’t functional, however. Cain had personally pushed him off a cliff to test his theory.

            “Azazel, huh? No doubt he would like the details of last night’s feeding.”

Adramelech opened his mouth to speak, but Cain had cut him off before he could do so. “Make sure that no bounty hunters decide to crash the party. I’d prefer to not have to relocate because we were careless.” As he spoke, Cain left Adramelech’s side and was headed towards one of the city’s many entrances as his servant obediently bowed towards him.

Just like a dog. _How pathetic._

* * *

 

            “And to what do I owe the pleasure, Azazel?”

As much as Azazel tried to keep a straight face, he couldn’t help but let an irritated growl escape his throat.

            “You know exactly what, Cain.”

The vampire let out an amused sigh. “Are you going to tell us to cease feeding? Do you want us to slowly die of starvation?”

Azazel had to suck in a sharp breath to contain the string on venomous insults that wanted to pour from his mouth. “Even that much is excessive for you. Never, in over two millennia, have you left streets littered with human corpses completely drained.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared into Cain’s sharp golden eyes, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his mind. “You’re planning something. What is it?”

The fallen angel caught the beginning of a twisted smirk creeping across the other’s lips before he turned away. “Well, at least you’re not stupid.” His massive wings shifted a little as a soft breeze blew through the area before folding neatly against his back once more. “Something that I’ve been planning for a long time now. Perhaps you recall me bringing it up with Lord Lucifer some centuries ago?”

            “You’re the stupid one here if you think you can take on the gods-“

            “Do you really think I would start something that I wouldn’t be able to finish.”

Azazel just continued to watch the vampire as he stared out at the sun beginning to sink over the horizon. In theory Cain’s plan was idiotic beyond words, but when one considered his nature and how old and powerful he actually was, it suddenly sounded a lot more doable. Which was not a good thing by any degree.

Taking advantage of Azazel’s silence, he spoke up again. “Any who stand in my way, be they human or demon, will die. I’m done waiting around for Lucifer’s assistance. I’m starting this now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much he would have preferred to be drinking, something had been bothering him ever since Bacchus had let the information slip in his drunken stupor.   
> “Looks like the demons are at it again.”  
> There was a whole lot that just didn’t make sense.

Wytearp nightlife wasn’t something that Favaro was unfamiliar with by any means. He more than likely knew it far better than he did daylight. Tonight, however, he wasn’t out to get drunk. As much he would have preferred to be drinking, something had been bothering him ever since Bacchus had let the information slip in his drunken stupor.

“ _Looks like the demons are at it again.”_

There was a whole lot that just didn’t make sense.

As far as Favaro knew, the demons were still recovering their pride and licking their wounds after Charioce drove them into the ground those few years ago. It would be a stupid move on their part if they were reverting to their old ways so soon. Even the gods had kept to their own affairs as of late.

There must be something else at work here.

Favaro was fully armed, ready to take on a demon if he had to, though he was more expecting a drunk or a mugger rather than a hellspawn.

Which was exactly why he was surprised to see what looked like a young boy fleeing from what was no doubt a demon approaching at breakneck speeds.

            “Oi, kid!” Favaro had tried to catch the boy’s attention, but he was seconds too late as he dropped to the ground, crimson red blood pooling around the lifeless corpse. Favaro instantly knew who the culprit was as soon as he saw the black snake emerge from the wound. “Long time no see, Azazel. Looks like you’re back to your usual murderous self, I see?” He had subconsciously reached for his crossbow even though he knew that it would serve very litter purpose against a demon.

            “That’s hardly the case.” Azazel’s voice came off as a little more than irritated at Favaro’s presence as he approached the motionless body, kicking it for good measure. “Just taking care of an infestation.” As he spoke, the body disintegrated, leaving nothing behind than the pool of blood it had been resting in.

The sight was unnerving. Not because he had witnessed Azazel murder someone in front of him yet again, but because the person he had murdered was a _demon._

Unlike humans who either ascended to the Arc or descended into Cocytus after death, gods and demons just _disappeared_ , leaving nothing behind; no body, no evidence. Just a memory.

            “An infestation? That was a demon you just killed. I thought your numbers were already lacking after-“

The hard glare that the fallen angel fixed Favaro with was borderline terrifying. He knew that the enslavement of the demon race was a sore subject for them, especially Azazel, but something had to be said. Even though he wasn’t a fan of the demons himself, was Azazel not aware of the sheer stupidity of his actions?

            “They would have your head if they heard you referring to them as demons.”

            “Huh?”

Azazel sighed in exasperation, as if he had been presented with the same questions on more than one other occasion, and that it was one he would sooner forget. “That _thing_ was a vampire. Technically a demon in the way of being neither god nor human. He likes to dissociate from the rest of us, though. Not that I care about what that fool does with his own vermin.”

That explanation only made Favaro even more confused. He had never really bothered with demon hierarchy or anything to do with demons, really after he left his previous occupation as a bounty hunter. All that he knew was that demons were inherently evil and corrupted and that Azazel was an all-round asshole. “Wait…vampires? _Him?_ ”

            “I don’t have the patience to educate you on demonology, Leonne.” Feathered wings spread as he prepared to lift off. “You’ll thank us when we prevent another war from breaking out.”

            “War? What-? Azazel!” But it was too late. By the time that the words had left Favaro’s mouth, Azazel had already disappeared, leaving behind a pool of blood and a few scattered back feathers. He bent to pick up one of the fallen feathers, holding it delicately between his fingers as he regarded it seriously. War was the last thing anyone needed right now. The demons especially. Even if it was just something between demonkind it could still very easily end badly for everyone else. They weren’t exactly known for limiting collateral damage, after all.

            “Just what the hell are you bastards planning?”

 

* * *

 

_It was as if he had been in a trance the whole time and had only come to once the deed had been done._

_Blood covered his hands as he stood and stepped back from the lifeless corpse of his brother. He didn’t smile, nor frown, or make any noticeable expressions. He just stared, examining the body with unwavering eyes as if he were examining a tree._

_His gaze flicked upwards to the sky where the clouds had parted so that a familiar figure could make his appearance. Apparently, he had witnessed the whole thing._

_If Michael was disgusted by the bloody scene before him, then he didn’t show it. The archangel just remained in place, looking at the fallen human, and then to his murderer._

_“You needn’t say anything, Michael. I’m more than aware of what has befallen Abel,” he turned to face the onlooking angel fully, a satisfied smile playing across his lips, “as you can clearly see.”_

_Michael just continued to watch on, as if he were expecting the scene before him to disappear to reveal the two spirited young humans that he had known. But the scene remained in place. “Why?”_

_The raven haired boy just laughed, his smile widening to a sickening grin. “Why? That’s all you can ask? Has the sight of a dead human traumatized you so much that you’re at a loss for words?” He paused for a moment, kicking the corpse of his fallen brother. “I’m a little disappointed in you, Michael.”_

_“Cain.” Michael’s voice was firm and a small frown warped his features. “Tell me why.”_

_Cain’s grin faded as he stared at the archangel with empty eyes. “To prove a point._

_Michael continued to watch Cain as he glanced towards the dead human._

_“You seemed to care for Abel so much… I wonder if your love for him still stands now that he’s no longer.” He looked back up towards Michael, his eyes now void of any emotion. “You claim to care for all humans so long as they have faith in you, and yet…” His voice trailed off as he let go of a long sigh. “…and yet you help Abel in much higher favour than I, even though I gave you everything. I was foolishly willing to give you my life.”_

_Michael’s frown deepened. He had always sensed something off with Cain, though he could never quite figure out what exactly it was. Now he knew. It had been presented in front of him, blood and all._

_Envy and pride had always been a dangerous mix in humans, even more so to these extremes._

_“You were both to receive our blessing, Cain. Your brother was never held in higher regard than you-“_

_“I’m not foolish enough to fall for your lies anymore, Michael. I may have been before, but now I can see right through them. I was wrong to have faith in the gods.”_

_The archangel had since recovered his composure and now stared down at Cain with emotionless eyes. “You have the mindset of a demon.” That wasn’t a statement. It was a threat that Michael would make good on._

_Cain seemed to see it, too. “Then so be it. I pray that I meet you again on the other side of my blade.”_

 

* * *

 

Cain grunted as he retracted his canines from the now dead human and unceremoniously tossed it to the side as he wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, smearing more crimson red across his mouth. He had gotten caught up in his own memories that he had forgotten that he had been feeding until he could no longer taste the blood of his target.

He had lost count of how long it had been since he was cast into demon lands, reborn as the very creature that he had trained to fight.  His motives were petty, he knew this well, but he wasn’t going to let that turn him away from his plans. He had waited for over three millennia for the perfect opportunity to strike, and there wasn’t going to be a better time than now to start making his move.

Bahamut had just been released from his prison for the third time, the demons were still recovering their forces, as were the gods. The humans, now without their forbidden magic, had once again returned to their weak and vulnerable states.

Cain glanced upwards towards the night sky, a cruel smirk cracking across bloodstained lips. The gods could fight back all they wanted, but they won’t win the coming war. He’d made sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friendly reminder that Cain's motives are pathetic and petty and that he deserves nothing but the worst. I don't think I'm supposed to hate my own characters this much but...I fucking hate this guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bahamut fic and it was born out of pure salt with an antagonist that started out as someone to piss Azazel off and make sheep noises every time they passed each other. It's gonna be a fucking shitstorm.


End file.
